Tenchi Forevermore
by Kachi
Summary: The fourth Tenchi Muyo Movie, just written by me; Kitten. Unknown occurances start happening. Who are these new people and what the hell do they want? Where are they from, and how will this great mystery be solved?... And now,...Tenchi Forevermore. . . .
1. Tenchi Forevermore Chapter 1

Three Words Can Mean A Lot

~ _Tenchi Forevermore_ ~

by Kitten

Tenchi's POV(at beginning)

I never thought that only three simple words could mean so much. To anybody at all; but they did matter. Even the smallest sentence can change a life time, and change that person's life style as well. It all started when. . .

"Tenchiiiiii! . . . Please Tenchi! Please?" Ryoko begged.

Tenchi continued to ignore her, slowly eating his breakfast. He yawned and dished the rice into his mouth with his chopsticks. Ryoko huffed and then grew a sharp smile. "But are you sure you can trust me all by myself?" she cooed. She wrapped her arms around Tenchi's waist and hugged him tightly. "Tenchi. . . . Please?" Ryoko purred seductively.

"Ah!!! Let go of me!!" Tenchi shrieked. He struggled to get away, but Ryoko's hold only tightened. "But Tenchi! . . .I can't help myself!" she laughed. Tenchi kicked and screamed with all his might, trying to get away from her before she did something drastic!

"Tenchi! Tenchi! Tenchi! T-"

"Miss Ryoko!!!! Just what do you think you're doing?!?!?!" Ayeka shrieked wildly.

Ryoko glared daggers at her and phased out. Tenchi fell over to the ground since Ryoko was the only thing there that had been holding him up. "Yeoooowwwwwww!" he yelled, bumping his head on the counter top. "Lord Tenchi!!!" Ayeka yelped, rushing over to him, "Are you alright?!!!"

"Ugh. . . I've been better. . ." Tenchi groaned. Ayeka sighed annoyingly and helped him back to his feet. "What did that monster do to you now?" she spoke angrily. "I hope she didn't do any bodily harm! Or she'll have to answer to me!" Ayeka spoke as roughly as she could.

Tenchi rubbed the sore spot on his head. "It's alright Ayeka. You'd think I'd be used to it by now!" he laughed. It wasn't that big of an idea. He had been in a lot of worse positions. "Hey, could you help me with these dishes, Ayeka? I think Sasami is still asleep and she probably wouldn't mind if I went ahead and washed them." he smiled.

Ayeka nodded and walked over to the counter and pulled the dishes into her hands. She stepped over to the sink along with Tenchi and gently placed the dishes in the soapy water.

"Well, what did that creature want? Or was she just pestering you again?" she questioned him. Ayeka crossed her arms against her chest and sighed angrily. "Tenchi, I can't bear to see that, that monster around you!! . . . If she ever, ever touches you again I'll -"

"Good morning!!!" chirped a happy Washu. She was wearing her long, dull red nightshirt and her hair was up and tucked away. Washu walked towards Tenchi, rudely pushing Ayeka aside in the process. "Miss Washu! I-"

"Uh uh, uh! It's Little Washu!" Washu smiled.

"If you thi-"

"LITTLE WASHU!!!!!"

"Alright, alright. Little Washu." Ayeka groaned.

"That's better!" Washu grinned ear to ear.

"What is it, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked her as she came to his side. Tenchi continued to hand wash the dishes as he spoke. "Well, Tenchi dear, could you?. . . Would you? . . ."

"Of course, Washu. I'll be your test subject for today."

"Actually, I was going to ask you to do my laundry for me!" Washu spoke cheerfully.

Tenchi face faulted. "Uh, sure Little Washu." he smiled nervously.

"Okie Dokie Artichokie! Here's my shirtsunderwearbrasheadwrapsslips, ecetera, ecetera, ecetera!" she spoke very fast and handed him all of her clothing, which was about a six foot high pile! Washu grinned from ear to ear and walked out of the room. Tenchi only sighed and walked out into the entrance and outside with Washu's laundry piled in his arms.

Meanwhile . . .

"Mihoshi! What have you been doing all while I was gone?!?!?!?"

Mihoshi turned around from the sofa she was sitting on and saw Kiyone standing in the doorway, holding two bags full of groceries. "Oh. . . hi Kiyone. I was going to. . .but. . ."

"It's always but! But this! But that! When will you ever learn-" Kiyone's sentence was cut off by a beeping sound. It was coming from the band on her wrist. "Oh no!" Kiyone ran into the small kitchen as fast as she could and dropped the groceries on the counter. She then ran back into the main room of the apartment that she and her roommate shared.

"C'mon Mihoshi! Duty calls!"

Mihoshi nodded and made her way out the door after her partner.

"Mihoshi! The door?!?!?!?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Kiyone!". . .

***

"Neannhhhhh! Mneowwww! Meeeeeeeeeew."

"Okay, Ryo-Ohki! Alright girl." Sasami rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked into the kitchen. She sighed and opened the refrigerator, got out a carrot and handed it to the small Cabbit on her shoulder. Ryo-Ohki chirped with glee and jumped off Sasami's shoulder. She sat down on the counter top and happily munched on the carrot. "Meoooooooow. . ." she purred.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time! . . . We must've slept in too much, Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami yelped, realizing the time on the clock. She sighed annoyingly and bopped her head with her fist.

"Meowwwwwwww. ." Ryo-Ohki sighed pleasurably, enjoying her breakfast.

***

Tenchi picked up the piece of lingerie by the end of his fingers and dropped it into the soapy water tub. "Iiiiick!" he groaned. "This is definitely the last time I EVER volunteer to do laundry!" He poured the soap onto the articles of clothing and let it sit, making sure the dirt and stains were completely gone. Tenchi stood up and picked up the basket of wet clothes and carried them to the clothesline. He carefully picked each clothing article up and delicately placed them on the line, one by one.

"Tenchiiiiii. . ." he heard an all too familiar voice behind him purr. Sure enough, it was. . .

"Ryoko, what do you want this time?" Tenchi spoke annoyingly.

Ryoko floated over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Tenchi. . . I just want to spend an entire weekend with you at a tropical resort! Just you and I! It'd be so heavenly and romantic! . . .Is that too much to ask for?" she spoke dreamily as she began to play with Tenchi's hair.

Tenchi ignored her fingers in his hair as he pulled the dry laundry from the line and folded it, putting it in an empty basket along with others. "Look, that's the exact same thing you asked me this morning during breakfast. I already said no!"

"But Tenchiiiii, don't you know how I feel about you?!" Ryoko pleaded and let his hair alone.

"Yes! I know all too well!" Tenchi yelled back at her, practically begging her to leave him alone.

"But Tenchi!" Ryoko stepped in front of the clothesline, so that he could only focus on her.

"Ryoko," Tenchi picked up the basket of folded, clean laundry and started carrying it to the back door. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be-"

"What if I promise?"

Tenchi stopped walking and looked back at Ryoko. "Tenchi, . . . what if I promise that... I won't do anything?" she asked innocently.

"I'm sorry Ryoko, but I still don't think that would work out. You and I both know that you can't control yourself."

"I'll try! I promise I-"

"Then what's the point of going?! If you aren't planning anything, then why do you want me to go with you?!" Tenchi yelled sternly.

"Tenchi! You can trust me! I promise! . . . Tenchi, in all my whole life, I've never felt so. . . so weird about someone! I just want someone to love. . . . Someone to hold me on cold winter nights, someone to tell me that everything will be all right, someone to wakeup beside each morning and know that they love you too, someone to be the father of my children, someone to spend the rest of my life with, someone to love, Tenchi. . . . You _are_ that someone!!!!" Ryoko poured her heart out, truthfully meaning every word she said.

Tenchi frowned. _"Why can't she understand that I don't love her? I can't love her. It just wouldn't work out! We're two very different people; each with a different understanding of life. I'm sorry Ryoko, I just don't feel the same way." _Tenchi thought to himself.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I just don't feel that way about you. . .I-. . I don't love you." Tenchi spoke calmly.

Ryoko sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to put you in the spotlight, Tenchi. I-. . I'm sorry. . ." Ryoko spoke quietly and phased out.

Tenchi sadly sighed and walked inside.

***

"Tenchi, just the person I wanted to see!"

"Oh, hi Little Washu. I'm almost done with your laundry. Here's the clean ones so far." Tenchi spoke as he sat the laundry basket on the counter top.

"Good, I need my under garments! All my other ones are dirty!" she smirked. Washu was only wearing a towel and a head wrap as well.

"So I see." Tenchi sweat dropped.

"Well, hurry and get to those other clothes!!!" Washu yelled impatiently.

Tenchi nodded and ran back outside.

***

Ryoko sat on the tree branch, softly crying to herself. She had her knees pressed up against her body and she was hiding her face in the skirt of her kimono. A tear drop fell to the ground beneath her and landed on a familiar Cabbit.

"Tenchi. . . I can't help it. . . I love you. . ." Ryoko whispered.

"Neannnnnhhhhhh!!! Mewwwwwwwww?"

Ryoko looked beside her and saw Ryo-Ohki smiling up at her. "Oh, it's you Ryo-Ohki. I'm sorry. . . I probably sound like one of those airheads on soap operas. Don't I?"

Ryo-Ohki shook her head and jumped up on Ryoko's knee. "Meeeeeeeeeeeow. . .": she purred gently and licked Ryoko's finger. Ryoko smiled, still with tears in her eyes and scratched behind the Cabbit's ear. Ryo-Ohki purred in delight, also flopping her paw steadily in a funny fashion.

Ryoko soon stopped petting her and sighed, putting a hand to her heart. "No matter what Tenchi, nothing will ever make me stop loving you. . . . You'll be in my heart. . . forever. . ." she whispered gracefully.

Ryo-Ohki looked up at her friend and frowned. Why was she so upset, and why was she crying? She stood up on her hind legs and nuzzled against Ryoko's neck. "Neeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. . " she purred sweetly. Ryoko smiled again and hugged the small creature next to her.

Ryoko closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep, Ryo-Ohki in her arms. . .

Twenty minutes later. . .

Ryoko flickered her eyes open and looked around. She was still up in the tree, sitting high above the ground. Ryo-Ohki was still in her arms as well. "Meeeeeeeeeeew. . "it purred lovingly. Ryoko smiled and started to stand up when she completely froze. She softly gasped and gazed at her surroundings, only her eyes were moving.

__

"What is it?" she asked herself. Nothing was seen, nothing was heard at all. Just the wind rustling against the green leaves of the tree she stood upon. But there was something, someone there. Ryoko could feel it! Like the eyes of someone watching her, but their existence was gone. A spirit, an eerie feeling of death, a premonition of what was to come.

Everything was silenced, nothing was heard at all, not even the wind. Ryoko's and Ryo-Ohki's breathingpatterns were the only noises there. . . . . . . Suddenly, a beam ripped through the sky, it's light shining so brightly that it made the two figures upon the tree squint their eyes.

The golden light beam zigged and zagged through the sky above them, ripping through clouds and everything that was in it's pathway. It made no sound until it stopped, there was a bright flash and a high-pitched screech and then, the earth began to shake! Ryo-Ohki hissed and screeched wildly, warning that frightening display to leave.

"What the hell?!" Ryoko screamed. The ground shook so violently that she fell right off the branch she stood upon. Ryoko landed on the grass and dirt below with a thump. She gasped a yelp of pain when she hit the ground, her foot touching the ground before her body and breaking her ankle. Ryo-Ohki, seeing Ryoko fall, flew down to help her. "Meeeeooooooooooow?!?!?!?" Ryo-Ohki came to her side and pawed at her leg.

Without warning, the ground's shaking stopped, and everything was calm. . . . Ryoko weakly sat up and grasped her ankle where it hurt. She sighed exhaustedly and looked up at the sky. The golden beam that had ripped through the sky was gone, the weird screeching was no longer heard. The whole earth was calm, as if nothing had ever happened.

Ryoko put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Another flash proceeded and everything went black around her. . . . .

***

"Phew!" Tenchi sighed, "I'm finally done!" He walked back inside the house, the laundry completely finished.

He was suddenly stopped when something grabbed a hold of his leg. "Tenchi!!!! Heeeeelp me! I don't know what to do anymore! Please! Tenchiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Agh! Mihoshi! What are you doing?!" Tenchi yelped in reply. Mihoshi stopped crying and looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Mihoshi, what's going on here?" Tenchi questioned her. "Where's Kiyone?"

"Tenchiiiiiiii!!!! It's awful! Simply awful! Kiyoneeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" she wailed in agony.

Mihoshi stood up and walked over to the window Tenchi had entered from. "Did you see that?!" Mihoshi spoke fearfully. Tenchi shook his head, "What? What is it?"

"Earlier there was a bright flash and then everything went dark and now it's nice again!" Mihoshi whispered.

"Actually, come to think of it! I did! ...I thought it was just an eclipse. But I-" Tenchi's sentence was cut off by a huge rumbling and the ground started vibrating. He fell over, landing on the hard wooden floor. Mihoshi fell over too, falling onto the soft sofa.

Sasami had just been coming out of her room upstairs and she was walking down the stairs when the earthquake started. She screamed as she roughly fell down each step, landing at the bottom in a screech of pain. Ayeka who'd been upstairs like Sasami could be heard screaming as well.

The moving soon stopped and Tenchi moaned in pain. "Aughhh.... What in the?..."

He grabbed his beating head and tightly closed his eyes. After he could think again, he looked around the room. Everything was a complete mess! Broken dishes and other dinnerware had literally flown out of the kitchen and shattered everywhere! Tables, chairs, and shelves had fallen over, the items that had been on them scattered around the room.

Tenchi heard groans of pain coming from the overturned sofa behind him. He crawled over to it and lifted it up, finding Mihoshi underneath. "Mihoshi! Are you okay?!" He asked, shaking her.

She finally came to and frowned at him. "I'm all right...at least I think so." she sighed. "Nothing's broken!" she smiled and laughed. Tenchi sweat dropped and half smiled, half frowned. He heard crying coming from across the room and looked over his shoulder, seeing Sasami in a crumpled mess at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sasami!" Tenchi panicked and rushed over to her. He lifted her up and rested her unconscious body in his arms.

"C'mon Sasami! Please wake up, please... Please wake up!" Tenchi coaxed the little girl.

After fifteen minutes of much aggravation and to no avail, Tenchi stood up and carried Sasami over to the couch. Seeing that it was still overturned, he put the limp body down and sat it up, and placed Sasami on it, propping a pillow under her head. He stood up again and went into the kitchen to pour some cold water.

Tenchi sighed and turned on the sink, filling water into a glass cup he'd found on the floor that was miraculously not in pieces. "What in God's name was that all about?" he asked himself. "Last time I checked, earth quakes don't come very often around here!" he frowned. He continued to think, and by now the water was overflowing out of the cup.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to the others?!" he cried.

Tenchi ran out of the kitchen and handed Mihoshi the cup of water. "Here! Take this cloth and dampen it in the water! See if you can bring Sasami to!" He handed her the cup of water and a handkerchief that he'd pulled out of his pocket. Tenchi ran up the stairs, happy that there was nothing to trip over.

But when he reached the top, there were plenty of messes to clean up. "Ayeka! ...Ayeka! Where are you?!"

He heard moaning coming from Ayeka's room, full knowing it was her. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. There was most likely something on the other side. "Ayeka! Are you in there?!" he asked stupidly.

"Oh Tenchi!" a small voice cried. Tenchi could hear rummaging and moving around inside. No doubt, the room was probably a mess and she was having trouble trying to get through. "I was so afraid! What happened?!" Ayeka choked out.

"I- I don't know...I.. The door! Ayeka, open the door!"

"Tenchi, I can't!"

"For goodness sake, why not?!" he yelled at her.

"It's blocked! During the earth quake, the furniture fell and ...I-Well I can't get out!"

Ayeka sighed and thought for awhile. "_Maybe if, ... I know I can!..._

I can do it!"

She moved to the side of the first piece of furniture, placed her back against it and pushed as hard as she could. It eventually moved over and she was able to approach the second _and_ last obstacle, a very tall and heavy bookshelf. She put each hand on each side of it and with all the strength she could muster, pushed it over. It landed with a hard and loud crash, splitting and breaking the shelf in pieces.

Ayeka managed to get the door open enough that she could slide through. Doing so, she smiled, pleased of her accomplishment. "I did it! .. I did it, Tenchi!" she yelped with joy and flung herself at him, hugging the life out of him. Letting go, she backed off and smiled smugly. "I knew I could. I bet Ryoko couldn't do that!…I'd like to see the grim look on her face if she were here now! Why I'd-"

"Ryoko! I forgot all about her!"

"That's nice. Wish it would happen more often." Ayeka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We've got to see if she's alright."

"Why on earth would you waste your time on that demon woman?!"

Tenchi didn't answer, he didn't want to start a fight right now; they had bigger matters to attend to! "Tenchi, what about the others? Are they alright?"

"Well, actually… your sister, she-"

"Sasami!" Ayeka shrieked and ran down the hall and out of his sight. Tenchi sighed and walked down the hall way. He came to the steps that led to the living room, seeing that Ryoko was now here. "Tenchi! Did you see-"

"Tenchi! Sasami's not waking up! I think she's-"

"Mihoshi! Don't you dare even think it!" Ayeka scolded her.

"You guys, she's just unconscious. Here," Tenchi walked over and sat down on the sofa next to Sasami's body. Taking the cup of water, he simply splashed it on her face. She immediately sat up screaming, "Ah! What was that?!"

***

"Who are you?!…What do you want from me?!…"

"…."

"Why the hell won't you answer me?!" Kiyone kept screaming at him, but to no avail. He wouldn't answer her; and she wasn't even sure what she saw was real in the first place! Kiyone was in this starry atmosphere, and it was as if she were floating in space. There was this shadowy, yet faint face looking down at her, smiling evilly.

It laughed cruelly at her, daring her temper to rise.

"Why won't you tell me who the hell you are?!"

Opening his mouth to speak, he recited,

"I will not answer your inquiry, but listen to this…

One was before,

Of incredible stength.

And was destroyed

By a boy, a child of youth.

Then out of the darkness

A new one became.

Even mightier than the first.

He would come to overthrow

To claim his throne of the universe.

Beware this admonition,

For all will fear.

Don't think it a petition,

But a foretelling of the future that is near. . .

"A poem?! What are you talking about?! I don't underst-" Kiyone's voice cut off, no longer being able to speak. And she felt her body beginning to fade away; but as it did so, she heard the masculine voice once again…

"Forget…but remember," it whispered into her soul, "Remember…remember…

***

"Where's Kiyone?! Kiyoneeeeeeeeeee!" Mihoshi wailed pathetically.

"Mihoshi! Will you please?! We have more important matters to attend to!" Ayeka shouted and help Sasami stand up. "Did you hurt your head or anything, dear?"

"I don't know-Ow! It hurts! Oh, It hurts so badly!" she cried painfully and grabbed her head. "Ayeka! Make it stop!" she wailed and buried her head in her sister's chest. "Sasami…shhh…It should be alright. You just got a little bit roughed up falling down that dreadful staircase. I don't see any blood or cuts…" Ayeka held her younger sister tightly and comforted her.

"Tenchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"

Tenchi looked behind him, just in time to see Ryoko throwing herself at him. She caught hold of his waist and stood there, her knees on the floor. Holding onto him as tight as she could, she looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Tenchi, I was so scared! Protect me!"

"Ryoko! Let go of me-AH!"

Ryoko snickered to herself as she quickly pulled back her hands. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Get up!" he whispered in an aggravated tone. Ryoko smiled and got up, patted Tenchi on the head and walked outside.

"I sware! If I weren't holding Sasami right now, I'd beat the living daylights out of that monster woman!" Ayeka sneered. "If only she'd just leave this place and let us all live our lives like normal people! Only then would the rest of us be content."

"I'm tired…" Sasami yawned.

"Oh no you don't! You can't go to sleep right now, Sasami. You might have a concussion." Ayeka retorted. Sasami nodded and leaned against her sister, hoping that she wouldn't notice that she'd already begun to drift off.

Mihoshi walked over to the door and looked outside. "Where are you Kiyone?" she sniffed.

*SPLASH!*

Tenchi heard the loud splash coming from the lake outside, and ran out the door. Coming to a stop, he saw Yugami, in the middle of the lake, and of course, Kiyone, who was just standing there and looking at it in disbelief.

To be continued. . . 

Email: [AiKitten@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: Kinky_Kitten@juno.com



	2. Tenchi Forevermore Chapter 2

~ Tenchi Forevermore ~

~ _Tenchi Forevermore_ ~

By Kitten

~Chapter 2~

"Kiyone! Kiyone! Answer me!" Mihoshi cried, shaking her partner frequently. "Kiyoneeeeeeeee…Please! Talk to me!"

Kiyone didn't answer, she just stared right through her friend, almost as if she weren't even there. 

Suddenly there was the sound of a loud explosion coming from inside the house. Tenchi and the others came running out as fast as they could; soon followed by an exhausted Washu. She was covered in soot, and what's more, it appeared that her hair was starting to catch on fire. Exhaling a small puff of smoke, she frowned. "Well, that didn't go as well as I expected!"

"Washu! You wouldn't believe what I saw!" Ryoko rushed over to her. "There was this huge earth quake! And then there was this screeching sound! And there wa-"

"I know that, silly!" she laughed. "And do you know what that was?. . ."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"I dunno! I was hoping you guys would!"

Everyone face faulted and fell over anime-style. "It seemed to be an unknown object in the atmosphere, actually. The light display, the weird screeching, the earthquake, … it all leads up to one thing, a very powerful, and very huge space ship. Almost like a chateau, a mansion in the sky. Sounds stupid, but it's very much so true."

"No it doesn't, Washu. It all makes sense; remember when-"

"Yes, I do. . . According to my calculations, Kagato's ship made almost the exact same sequence when entering the old Jurian Empire we'd been in. Fortunately, no one was kidnapped this time."

"But what about Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked, "She was gone for a while. Didn't she get kidnapped?"

"Come again?" Washu answered; she had no idea. "What are you getting at, Mihoshi?"

"Well, Kiyone and I were just coming back to earth. We were coming over the lake, and all of a sudden there was this bright light ahead of us, coming towards us!. . ."

"Yes, go on. . ."

She continued, "It was so hard to see, and Kiyone swerved the ship. Then the ship froze! Kiyone and I couldn't move either! Next we heard this freaky screeching sound and our ship started shaking, but we still couldn't move!… Everything went dark and I blacked out. When I came to, I was on the ground in front of the house! Kiyone was gone though! So I ran to the house to find help and I found Tenchi…"

"I see…" Washu commented. "Does Kiyone remember anything?"

Mihoshi shook her head, "She won't even speak to me. She's just staring blankly at me, like I'm not even there!" she frowned. 

Mihoshi shook Kiyone again, finally waking her up. "Huh? W-wha…." Kiyone stuttered.

"Kiyone! What happened?!" Mihoshi asked her.

Kiyone flickered her eyes, "Huh, what did you say?" She was apparently back to reality now.

"What happened?!" Mihoshi repeated.

Kiyone placed her hand over her eyes and groaned. "Ugh. . . My head hurts and…I can't remember anything…Anything at all…" She sat down on the ground, moving her hand to her forehead, trying to ease the pain of her headache. 

"Are you okay?" Mihoshi asked her.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine Mihoshi…But, I wonder…" she spoke calmly as she looked at the skies above her. "What happened?…"

"There was an earth quake, Kiyone!" Mihoshi told her. "Do you even remember?!"

"Barely…Oh my Gawd! We have to…have to… we have to do something…" she stuttered. Placing her fingers above her nose, she massaged her forehead, trying to ease the pain of her headache. "I need a hot towel…"

"I'll get it!" Sasami cried out and ran into the house.

She soon returned with a warm and slightly damp towel for Kiyone. She placed on her head and forced a smile. "Thanks, Sasami." 

Kiyone sighed and thought back as to what had happened earlier, and then, a thought struck her. "I remember now! It was so dark…in space I think…"

"Mm, hmm. Go on…" Washu insisted.

"I can't remember anything else except for a voice, a man's voice. And a warning…a warning about…"

"About?" Washu ventured.

"I can't remember…"

"Well, that's a lot of help!" Ryoko spoke sarcastically. Putting her hands on her hips, she sighed and exhaled a small mushroom shaped cloud. "So, what to do now, Washu?"

Washu frowned. "Well, I'm not sure exactly…" 

… "Even I, _The greatest scientist in the universe _can't solve this problem!" she grinned from ear to ear. 

Washu turned her head to the sky above, directing all the others' sight to the sky as well. Changing her voice tone into a more serious tone, she spoke calmly, "We can only wait . . .

***

(two nights later)

Ryoko sighed and sat down on the soft, dry bank of the lake. She smiled, watching the fireflies light up her dark surroundings. The only light available was the moon and it's reflection on the water. She relaxed, gathering her clothing closer to her cold body. The wind blew softly, floating her hair across it's gentle breeze. She gazed into the water, seeing her reflection.

Ryoko tried to hold back her tears, but it was so hard. "Tenchi…" she whispered painfully. 

She looked cautiously into the water, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. No one else was here. Why did it matter? She couldn't hold them back any longer and began to cry. As she looked into the rippling water of the lake, she could see Tenchi's reflection behind her. She continued to gaze at the water as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the tears on her cheeks away. 

Ryoko shook her head and drowned the image out of her thoughts. How could Tenchi ever really love her? She was a monster, a demon. How could anyone ever love a two-thousand-year old woman with the eyes of a devil? 

Her face became even more angered when she looked at the water again, seeing her own reflection. Ryoko threw a small pebble at it, tears flowing from her eyes. The small stone splashed against the water, tearing the image of her apart. 

Tears continued to soak her skirt as she cried, her body wracked with sobs. 

She couldn't remember last when she'd felt so strong for someone. Tenchi was the only person she had ever loved, the only one. All Ryoko could even remember of her life was how Kagato had forced and abused her power to destroy many lives and worlds. How her last mission to destroy Planet Jurai had not gone very well and she was forced to retreat, leaving Yosho fast at her heels.

He was determined to destroy this creature. And who wouldn't be? She'd killed and taken out so many planets and lives. But it wasn't her fault. It was Kagato's. . . Wasn't it?

Yosho chased her all the way to earth, where he finally defeated her. She was locked away for seven hundred years, away from all the danger and horrid she couldn't perform. But in the last seventeen years of the horrible prison, she met a boy.

Even though she was dead and locked away, her spirit could still roam within and outside the cursed cave. The first moment she laid her eyes upon the small baby, she felt this pain in her heart, a pain to be near him. And for a moment, she could've sworn that the small baby boy, wanted to be near her too. 

Through the years, Ryoko's spirit watched and looked over the small boy. As he played around the cave, catching butterflies, and even sad moments. His mother had died when the boy was only six, and his grandmother shortly after, two years later. Ryoko wanted so much to comfort him, even though he couldn't sense or see her.

Through the years, she grew fond for this little boy. Always admiring his playful and kindred spirit. He made her feel so happy, even though she was locked away for what seemed like an eternity. Ryoko secretly wished for someday to be able to play with him. But as he grew older, he started to grow away from the cave as well. But he still occasionally walked by to see it on his way to and from school.

Ryoko had never felt this way for anyone, she had only heard of this thing called love. Even happiness wasn't one of her memories. But maybe, deep inside her there was. Was there another life before Kagato, where she was loved and cared for by someone? Did she love and care too?

Kagato had claimed to be her creator, choosing her form only because it was convenient. She was only made to do his dirty work. Or was she? Did she truly ever have the life of a carefree child? Before Kagato?

Was Washu…?…. Washu…

Ryoko held a hand to her heart, tightly clutching her pajama shirt. Sniffing, she smiled through her tears. "I wonder… What was it like?"

She tried hard to remember if she did have a life before all the horrendous acts. She could hear laughing, giggling of two voices, an adult one, and a child. She was just about to see an image with the voices, but quickly abolished it. ..Such foolishness! She was a creature of purpose for destruction, nothing less, nothing more. … Wasn't she?

Far deep into the woods, a spirit stood still, listening to the woman's thoughts and feelings. "Oh Ryoko, you're so much more than that." A female voice whispered thoughtfully.

***

(one hour later)

The moonlight shone against the wall, casting the figure's shadow on it as she slowly walked through the house. Careful not to wake anyone else, she tiptoed up the creaky stairs. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she sniffed a sob.

Coming to the first door on the right, she slowly opened it and let herself in. She closed the door behind her and turned around, seeing Tenchi sound asleep. Walking over to his bed, Ryoko looked down at him and smiled. Getting down on her knees, she rested the top part of her body over the side of his bed. 

"Tenchi, I'm so afraid. Of me… I don't know what to think anymore." She whispered, turning her head away. 

Turning her head back to Tenchi, she choked out a sob. "Tenchi!…." pausing for a moment, she wiped the tears from her red cheeks. "…I'm sorry, Tenchi…I'm so sorry…" she whispered and relaxed her head on his chest, crying into his shirt. She looked up at his face again, her eyes full of tears and her cheeks red from crying.

"…for every thing I've ever done to you." she finished. She choked and cried into his shirt again. Looking up at him again after awhile, she tried to control herself. But she couldn't…

Crawling nearer to his face, she simply planted a small kiss on his forehead. Caressing his cheek with her fingers, she sighed and smiled at him. "I love you, … My Tenchi." she whispered.

Ryoko stood up and wiped her tears away. She wanted to stay with him so badly; just crawl into the bed with him and go to sleep. But she knew she had to stop being so forward with Tenchi, or it would drive him even further away. So she crawled over to the end of his bed and lay her upper body on it.

"Tenchi…" she sniffed. Ryoko soon cried herself asleep as she buried her head in her arms.

*** 

(The next morning)…

"May I have another rice ball, please?"

"Sure, Mihoshi!" Sasami smiled and passed the tray down to her. 

Everyone quietly enjoyed their morning breakfast, savoring every delicious bite. Sasami hadn't cooked for the last two days. She was too nervous because of the previous occasion. But she'd finally just now let it go and relaxed. Which was to everyone's enjoyment of course. Sasami'd been up early since before six, cooking away in the kitchen. She was sure it would make everyone else calm themselves as well. 

"So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Katsuhito asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Great, Dad! Like I was asleep on a cloud if ya ask me!" Noboyuki laughed.

Katsuhito nodded and sipped his tea. "Those new bed mattresses we got are really nice, aren't they?"

"You're telling me! So comfortable!" Noboyuki smiled again and popped a cracker in his mouth, drinking his tea to wash it down. 

The two men went on with their discussion of bed mattresses as the girls ate their food.

"Looks like we're missing peoples!" Washu grinned.

Ayeka looked around the table and frowned. She knew who was missing. "RYOKO!!!! …Oh! I'll KILL her, I swear! She's probably off trying to do "You know what!" with Tenchi again! When I find her I'm going to..ARGHHHH!!!! She'll wish she'd never been born!!!!" Ayeka threw her three-fourths finished plate down and screamed furiously.

Kiyone sweat dropped as Mihoshi tried to calm the enraged woman. "Ayeka, please sit down!" Mihoshi pleaded. "You shouldn't yell like that!"

"Mihoshi, let go of me!" Ayeka yelled as she pushed her away. Mihoshi resisted and tried to do all she could to help. Kiyone just sighed annoyingly and continued her breakfast. Washu smiled and sipped her tea as the others struggled and fought.

"Ayeka, please sit down! Please sit down, Ayeka!" Sasami pleaded.

"Sasami, you be quiet! I cannot let Ryoko continue like this!" 

"No! Ayeka! You can't-woah! Wooooaaaaaah!!!!" Mihoshi yelped.

***

Tenchi opened his eyes and smiled. The room was beginning to fill with light from the morning. Sitting up in his bed, he pulled the blue curtains back from his window. He squinted his eyes from the light and sighed. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day today."

Tenchi then heard a soft moaning sound coming from somewhere in his room. Feeling something rub against his feet, he sweat dropped and pulled the sheets back over himself. There was Ryoko, lying at the very end of the bed. Half of her body was lying over the side of his bed, just dangling there. 

Tenchi smiled at her and pulled the sheets off of himself, climbing out of the bed. She looked so uncomfortable to him, the least he could do was help her straighten her body out. He stood up and leaned over her, lifting her up in his arms. He gently rested her in his arms and proceeded to lay her down on the bed. Doing so, he pulled the sheets over her body. "Poor Ryoko, she must've had a hard night." He frowned.

Tenchi had had this dream about Ryoko last night. _A man was in the dream too. He had long spiky black hair but his face was always in shadows. But his eyes were very much so visible; they were so red and golden. There was also another figure who he could definitely identify;…Kagato. _

Ryoko wasn't her exact age at now either. She appeared to be a child, about the age of 10. And the other figure was a child too. He was just a boy of the same age, but a year or two older perhaps. He stood at Kagato's right side, looking dignified and righteous. And at Kagato's left, there was a little girl who looked about five.

Ryoko stood in front of Kagato as he sat upon his thrown. He looked down at her coldly, waiting for an answer. She was too frozen to reply, for Kagato was so frightening. The young boy raised his face out of the shadows and became visible. His face was so pure and sweet. And when he smiled at Ryoko, her face lit up. She nodded and spoke up, "Yes, Master. I will get to it right away, Sir."

Kagato smirked and dismissed her. Looking to his right side, he saw the boy smiling. "Kasega!"

…

"KASEGA!"

The boy was abruptly shaken and drowned his smile in a face of no concern. "Yes, Master?"

"Go with it and make sure it gets it's job well done. No mistakes! Now leave me!"

The boy nodded and took his leave, walking slowly but as fast as possible in a graceful stride.

Kagato sighed once he was gone. "Now, My Dearest," he smiled, putting his hand to the girl's face on his left side. "It's time for your training. Shall we go?"

She nodded and smiled, taking her leave. Kagato stood up, following her as she left…

Tenchi frowned, _Why in the world did I have that dream? Was it some kind of showing of the past? Or was it a warning?… Did it mean something? _he thought. He began to leave, but he saw that Ryoko was muttering something in her sleep. 

"Tenchi…" 

Tenchi walked back over to her, knowing full well she was still asleep. He sat down on the bed beside her, not sure if he should or not. "Ryoko?" he spoke softly.

Fluttering her eyes open, Ryoko saw Tenchi staring down at her. She frowned and studied her surroundings, not sure what to make of this. "What?…" she asked him.

Tenchi didn't say a word; he smiled at her and stood up, walking over to the door.

"Tenchi? What am I doing in your bed?"

"Now Ryoko, no need for discussions." He smiled and opened the door, seeing Ayeka standing right in front of him. "Oh, hello Ayeka… Does Sasami have breakfast ready?" he spoke nervously as she flared her nostrils. "RYOKO!!! I'll KILL you!" 

Ryoko jumped up on the bed, glaring at her angrily. Ayeka barged into the room, running up to her. She was fuming. "Ryoko! I cannot believe this!"

"Oh come, come, Little Girl. What Tenchi and I did is none of your business!" Ryoko growled.

"WHAAAT?!…Oh I knew it! I knew it! Lord Tenchi! How could you?!" Ayeka turned her head toward him and glared furiously.

Tenchi held his hands up as if to protect himself. "I didn't do ANYTHING! Ayeka, please, try to understand. I was asleep and Ryo-"

"Oh no! Not another word! Not another word!…I am THROUGH with these childish games!"

Ryoko smirked, taking advantage of the situation. She flew over to Tenchi, casting her arms around his neck and making herself comfortable in his hold. "Oh Tenchi, I'm so glad we're finally together! And I'm sure Ayeka is so happy for us!… Whoa! I am SO tired! Don't you agree, Tenchi? A whole night of love making sure can make you exhausted, AND hungry!.. Ayeka, is breakfast ready yet?"

By this time Ayeka had practically begun to foam at the mouth! "You dirty hoare." she muttered angrily. Ryoko released herself from Tenchi and stood in front of her, arms crossed. "What did you say?" she sneered. 

"You heard me." Ayeka answered plainly, her usual nonchalant attitude when she challenged her rival. 

Ryoko held her hand up, swinging it down very fast and hard to land a painful slap on Ayeka's face. "How DARE you call me that! You have no right, you stupid bitch!" 

"And you have NO RIGHTS WHAT SO EVER to call me by that filthy name! … And YOU, Lord Tenchi! To just stand there while she makes these crude remarks! I can't beli-… Tenchi?"

"He's gone!" Ryoko gulped.

Ayeka looked at her, thinking quietly to herself. She started to quickly leave the room when Ryoko shoved her aside, "Oh no you don't, Princess!"

***

"YuuuuuuUm! That was grrrrrreat!" Washu grinned. She placed her arms behind herself, propping her body up. "Sooooooo,… What's on the agenda for today?"

Sasami was about to speak up when Tenchi came running down the stairs. He appeared to be in a hurry.

"Hey Tenchi! You missed breakfast, you naughty boy!" she yelled at him in a motherly tone.

"Not now, Sasami! I have to find somewhere to hide! And quick!" He started looking and dodging his head everywhere to find somewhere to go.

"He's gone!" He heard Ryoko shout from upstairs and he started to panic. 

Ayeka and Ryoko had gotten into a _really_ big fight this time, and he was sure they wouldn't hesitate on ripping his arms off by pulling him back and forth between them. He tried to shove himself under the couch, but couldn't possibly fit. Deciding that Washu's lab would most likely not be a great place to hide, he ran out of the front door.

As soon as he left, Ryoko jetted down the stairs and out the door, Ayeka close at her heels. 

"Wait!" Sasami called out to them, "You haven't eaten your breakfasts yet!"

***

"Oh no! Where could he have gone!" Ayeka wailed.

"Don't get upset. We'll find him." 

"It's all my fault! I should have never accused him of… Oh, I feel so awful! How could I?!"

"Well, that I can agree with!" Ryoko smirked.

"Don't mock me! It's just as well your fault as it is mine!"

Ryoko smiled, enjoying the fresh air. "Well, let's split up and find him!" she spoke up after a little hesitation.

Ayeka nodded, running into the forest, as did Ryoko, but in separate directions…

***

Tenchi sighed in relief as he sat down on a hard rock. Resting his head in the palm of his hand, he frowned. "Why can't they stop bickering for once? I'm sick of it!… All that pulling and fighting… Ugh!" he moaned exhaustingly.

Stretching his arms, he moved off of the rock and lied on the soft grass. He smiled as he looked at the clouds, watching them pass by. He was about to drift off to sleep until he heard this soft singing coming from deeper within the forest. 

Tenchi wanted to follow, but deep inside something warned him not to. As he stood up, he simply ignored the caution signs flowing through his head. He walked further into the forest, the voice becoming clearer. It was a woman's voice. And it was beautiful. 

But the words were so strange, not even a language. It was like humming, but not even music, nor words. Just a beautiful tune spoken through a weird, yet also beautiful tone.

As the voice grew louder, Tenchi approached a clearing in the forest, surround by thousands and thousands of flowers. His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

A girl. 

She had long, wavy hair that was a light lavender-gray color with dark violet streaks all throughout it. She had a very thin and fragile body, and with barely anything up top(if you get my meaning). She wore a simple blue kimono, with an ornate sash around her waist to add design and style. And her hair was tied up with two black chopsticks to match the blue. She sang her mysterious song, her eyes closed shut. The girl looked so peaceful, enjoying the nature and beauty surrounding her. 

Tenchi's eyes narrowed, What was she doing out here? And he'd never seen her before. Had she come to visit his Grandfather's shrine? Or was she just passing through?

He wasn't sure if he should just come out and ask her, or if he should stay where he was, waiting for her to see him instead. Hesitating, he finally decided to approach her with much caution. But she was after all, just a girl. What could she do to him?

Tenchi stepped out of the bush, stepping on a small branch and cracking it in half.

The girl immediately stopped her song and shot her head toward the sound, opening her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, Tenchi could've sworn they were an eerie bright red. But as he blinked, he noticed her eyes were just deep rich, cherry brown color.

The girl jumped up, standing in a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" she demanded in a frightened tone.

"I won't hurt you!" Tenchi sputtered out.

She narrowed her eyes. And then in an instant, she slammed her whole body down to the ground, quickly grabbing a long stick. She jolted back up, quickly moving at the speed of light. She jumped at him, holding the stick up in mid-air, obviously preparing to strike him with it.

Tenchi didn't even have enough time to protect himself, and not even enough time to close his eyes!

She stopped, the stick mere millimeters from Tenchi's face.

"And how do I know that?" she smirked. 

"I wouldn't harm a fly! PLEASE trust me!" he yelped.

Slowly, but surely she lowered the stick. Tenchi sighed and relaxed again.

"Alright then! Who are you?!" she suddenly demanded.

"Who am I?!… The question is, Who are you!" he retorted, "This is my Grandfather's land!… Did you come here to visit the shrine or what?"

"Tell me who you are! … Then I shall answer whatever it is you seek." She yelled at him, still holding the stick up.

"Okay! Okay!" he gave in. Tenchi knew she could easily get him off guard and smack him with the stick, and he did not want that. "My name is Tenchi Masaki. I live over that hill and through the forest." He answered, pointing his finger in that direction.

"Tenchi Masaki?!" she spoke, her eyes full with excitement.

"Uh…yeah…" Tenchi gulped.

"Oh! I've finally found you!" the girl proclaimed. She jumped at him, her hair coming lose and flowing down her back. She threw her arms around him, causing his eyes to widen. But even more so when she landed a hard, long kiss right on his lips.

To be continued…

Email: [AiKitten@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: Kinky_Kitten@juno.com



End file.
